A Janitor's War
by Skate-815
Summary: When Janitor's car breaks down outside the location of the doctors' annual christmas party, he has never felt more out of place. Strong hints of JanitorElliot. One shot. First scrubs fic.


**I'm only a recent scrubs fan and I confess to not having seen very much of it. Nevertheless, here's my attempt at a fanfic. **

**It's any time post season 4, because it and season 1 are all I've seen lol. **

**I'm aware the pairings not to very many people's tastes, so I'm not expecting many, or any reviews. I wrote it to get it out of my system. That's all. That being said, I do have important exams the day after tomorrow, so reviews would be nice :D**

**Disclaimer- As if I would own it.**

**Spoilers- Season 4, in the sense that Elliot knows that the Janitor likes her.**

**Pairing- Vague Janitor/Elliot, but he also examines the relationship he has with several others briefly.**

Janitor walked through the door into the hall, and had never felt more out of place in his life. He'd abandoned the relative safety of the cold car-park, in favour of the warm humiliation of the doctors' Christmas Party, organised by none other than that annoying kid J.D.

No one had noticed him yet, but he was worried what would happen when someone inevitably did. Would he be made to feel uncomfortable by those he worked under daily, would he be thrown outside again, into the growing layers of snow, just because he hadn't earned the qualifications they had? He had every reason to believe so. He'd worked there for so long, yet no one had ever taken the time to learn his name. They knew where to find him when there was a stain that needed removing, or a toilet that was blocked, but apart from that, the only person his life seemed to have any impact on was J.D. At least he knew he existed…

And then some young surgeons spotted him and he knew he was in for it now. He didn't know them, and therefore had no ammunition to use against them. He took an involuntary step back as he noted the drunk, jockish look in their eyes and knew he didn't stand a chance. Oh, he'd get them back eventually, but tonight, they were vicious animals and he was their pray. He'd be better to leave now, than endure the taunts.

Something inside him wouldn't allow himself to run from a battle against men so young they looked like they were fresh out of high school. So he stood up a little straighter, and fixated the leader with a dark stare, the type only usually reserved for JD. The one that dared them; that usually forced them into submission. Not tonight, however, not with the effect the alcohol was having on them.

"You do realise, that this is a _doctor's _party" one slurred, poking Janitor with his finger, "It isn't for _the help_." His excuses were stumbling over one another in his mind, not that he needed one, of course. Logically, this was a public hall. He could be there for as long as he liked, for whatever he liked. Logic played no part in the reasoning of a drunken surgeon, however.

"Firstly, Clive, the hospital could function a hell of a lot better without you than it could without him" a single voice came to his rescue from behind him, and while he recognised it instantly, he had to fight the urge to turn and double check, for why would they help him? "And secondly, if I ever hear you refer to him as 'the help' again, I'll make sure Dr. Turk keeps you out of the surgery for a month. Am I clear?" Even in his inebriated state, the boy still recognised authority when he saw it

"Yes, Dr. Reid."

"Good." Janitor watched him slink away, before turning to face her, feeling a slow blush creep up the side of his neck

"Thanks. I was going to..." he still couldn't think of anything he could have done to defend himself, so he fell silent

"No problem. I've been waiting for the chance to tell him off." She treated him with one of her pearly white smiles, "I didn't see you come in earlier. Have you been here long?" he shook his head, still feeling slightly numb. He wasn't used to this feeling of complete helplessness that had overcame him and he decided that he definitely didn't like it.

"My car broke down across the road" he needlessly pointed towards the door, "I came in to see if there was a phone."

"You may as well stay now that you're here." She decided, "Didn't you get invited?" he regarded her as if she were insane, and asked with more contempt than he'd originally intended,

"Why would I? I'm not a doctor, or a nurse, or a surgeon. That kid was right. I'm just the help."

"He wasn't right." She sounded angry, surprisingly furious on his behalf, "And you should know that I meant what I said. The hospital would fall to pieces without you."

"I'm not the only janitor, you know"

"True. But you're the only one that ever cared about me." He felt a flash of pain from somewhere within him as she mentioned those damned feelings that he'd had for her. They were the reason he'd made such a fool of himself before. They were the reason he'd lost his van. And all of that paled in comparison to the humiliation he'd felt when she'd learnt the truth.

She was the only one that treated him like a real person. To the rest, he was the janitor, the help, that nuisance that was called on in domestic emergencies. She didn't even know his name, but yet she seemed to care, and that was why he liked her. She seemed to notice that he was subdued, but it didn't quite click why, as she took hold of his arm and led him to the drinks table, towards her friends.

JD, Turk, Carla and Dr. Cox. He could name all of those assembled after all these years, even if he liked to pretend that he didn't care enough to learn their names either. They all noticed him as one, but Cox was the quickest,

"So you finally got that second date, did you?"

"Shut it" that was all he could think of, but the vehemence behind it had the desired effect.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that." He sighed, relieved that nothing further would come, from him at least. Wordlessly, Cox poured him a scotch and passed it across JD,

"Me too." Janitor noted with amusement that JD was giving him frightened glances, and was content in the fact that he could still make him afraid. He lacked the energy to make a comment when the young doctor tried, and failed to inconspicuously switch places with first Turk, then Carla to put as much space between them as possible. However, then he remembered his own pangs of fear of humiliation, and was at loath to put him through it, tonight at least.

"JD" he couldn't believe he was saying it, but it passed his lips all the same, "A truce, for tonight?" The boy nodded vigorously, and Janitor chuckled, turning his attention to Cox to discuss sport.

* * *

Within the smaller group, he felt safe, protected from the stares he was receiving, screaming at him_ 'You don't belong here'. _Many were wise enough to know he would repay them for anything within the bounds of the hospital, while the terror Dr. Cox still struck in their hearts was enough to keep the rest at bay. At one point, Carla slid up to his side, and whispered, so low, no one else could hear

"I don't belong here either." He'd nodded, understanding. Nurses had their own party, same as janitors did. They were both here for others. She, for Turk, and he… well he still couldn't distinguish the real reason for his own presence, but he was hoping the vast amounts of alcohol he was consuming would make everything so much clearer. He had the feeling it had something to do with Elliot, blond doctor, and the way she'd smiled at him, and asked him to remain. He didn't know what he was expecting from her, but he was contented in the fact she'd defended him. After years of terrorising her friend, it was more than he'd deserved.

When some idiot decided to put on a slow dance, it was Janitor and Cox, who were on their own once again, staring out into the meaningless sea of young doctors,

"I really don't know why I come here" Cox sighed, "It's the same thing, year in, year out."

"Then you should know what to expect by now" Carla appeared by his side as the first dance ended, and pulled him some what reluctantly to join her in the centre of the dance floor. Janitor found the two old friends, with a connection deeper than any other in the room, interesting to watch, and wondered vaguely if he would ever have that type of close friendship with any other member of hospital staff. He sincerely doubted it.

"Janitor" Elliot was by his side for the first time since she'd saved him, and she was looking distinctly more out of it now

"Feeling okay?" he asked

"Yeah, come dance with me" he raised an eyebrow, but complied, allowing himself to be led, much as Cox had been, into the thicket of moving bodies.

* * *

He wanted to kiss her, but he knew it would be a bad idea. The trouble was, the alcohol was clouding his judgement, and he wasn't quite sure he was in complete control. After the last notes of the song died, he hesitated, reluctant to release her, but knowing that he should. She looked up at him questioningly, and he did what he knew he'd regret for the rest of his life. The right thing.

"I'll see you in the morning" he said, and the sad smile he received in return made him wonder if the 'right thing' had been quite so right after all.

* * *

**If anyone actually made it this far, tell me what you think **


End file.
